Modern consumer and industrial electronics, such as computing systems, servers, appliances, televisions, cellular phones, automobiles, satellites, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. These devices are more interconnected. Storage of information is becoming more of a necessity.
Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions. Collecting debugging information for further analysis is becoming more important. Processing efficiency and communication between computing resources are more problematic as the amount of debug information collection, data, computation, and storage increases.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with debug assert mechanism to collect debug information for further analysis. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.